Preguntale a los personajes de IMAA
by Circe-Arista17
Summary: Adelante, !puedes venir y preguntarles a los personajes de la serie, lo que quieras! Simplemente dejas un review con tus preguntas y espera a que sean respondidas por tus personajes favoritos de la serie
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Bien, gracias por mandarme las preguntas, y gracias a **Queen-Werempire **por permitirme a utilizar su idea :D**

**Descargo de responsabilidad Iron Man: Armored Aventures no me pertenece, ni las preguntas xD**

* * *

**CriXar: Pepper, ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu papá que Tony era Iron Man?**

**Pepper:** Buena pregunta, la verdad nunca se me habría pasado eso en mente en decirle. :D Pero si en dado caso que tuviera esa idea, pues no lo diría a menos que fuera de vida o muerte.

**FireWork471: Rhodey, ¿Qué se siente ser el único más responsable de los tres? **

**Rhodey:** Pues, se siente frustrante, es como ser padre. U.U

**FireWork471: Pepper **_**¿por qué te gusta el color rojo?**__**¿cómo te hubiera gustado tu armadura? **_

Pepper: Pues no sé por qué me gusta el color rojo, tal vez porque ese es mi color de cabello. (Circe-Arista17: ¡Yo sé, que no es por eso…!)

**Pepper:** O/O Bueno… pues me gustaría que fuera rosado y plateado :D Y que fuera al igual que la Armadura de Tony, cuando se convertía en mochila. :D

**FireWork471: Tony **_**¿Qué es lo peor que sentiste cuando estabas solo en el mundo del controlador?**_** (ya sabes, en el episodio Control-Alt-Delete)**

**Tony:** La soledad y saber que las personas que tanto aprecio no existían de la noche a la mañana pero yo sí tenía recuerdos de ellos eso es horrendo, pues no me gustaba esa sensación de soledad y espero no volverla a sentir nunca.

**FireWork471: Para los tres: **_**¿Cómo están en lo sentimental?**_

**Pepper:** O/O Pues… no sé cómo me siento realmente… creo que soy una bomba de explosiones ^^

**Tony:** ¿Sentimental? Pues… no sé a qué te refieres con eso… (Circe-Arista17: '-.- los genios son tan ingenuos con sus propios sentimientos)

**Rhodey:** Tony, eres un ignorante… 7 7 Sí a lo que refieres a tener sentimientos hacia un ser en ESPECIAL –Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra. –Pues por el momento no. Así que, estoy libre chicas xD

**dreamy girl' 16****: ****Pepper ¿por qué no te dejas crecer el cabello?**

**Pepper: **Pues, porque es más fácil de cuidar y sobretodo no se enreda todo el tiempo. Como el cabello de cierta chica rubia que conozco.

**Whitney: **Tú estás envidiosa de mi hermosa cabellera rubia, grouppie.

**Pepper: **No lo estoy.

**Whitney: **Que sí.

**Pepper:** Que no.

**Whitney: **Que sí.

**Pepper: **Que NO.

**Whitney: **Que SI.

**Pepper: **Que SI.

**Whitney: **Que no…. Ashh…

**Pepper:** Jajá caíste ¿quién es la mejor? Pues soy yo, y tu no. xD -Dijo moviendo su cuerpo en un baile de triunfo. (Todos a excepción de Pepper y Whitney: '-.-)

**dreamy girl':**** (Está pregunta va para Tony) ¿Tony sientes algo por Pepper? Y ¿desde cuándo?**

Tony: Pues…. Siento fascinación… e intriga como cuando empieza a hablar demasiado. XD Y lo siento desde que la primera vez que me habló rápido.

**dreamy girl':**** Pepper, ¿Qué hacías antes en tu tiempo libre el cual ahora dedicas al equipo Iron Man?**

**Pepper:** Pues lo que hago siempre, juego al detective… además de hackear la base de datos del FBI por diversión.

Estas preguntas son de un amigo que conozco, el cual solo lo llamaremos como AM

**AM: Pepper ¿Por qué hablas demasiado?**

**Pepper: **Pues no lo sé… nunca he tomado eso en cuenta… oh ya sé, tal vez es por lo que me dice mi papá que debo dejar de comer muchos dulces. O tal vez es porque no me gusta quedarme callada cuando tengo la oportunidad de hablar, o tal vez es porque necesito dar a conocer mis ideas, o porque simplemente se me llena la cabeza de cosas y debo de decirlas. (Ahí va de nuevo '-.- )

**AM: Tony, ¿Qué se siente ser heredero de una empresa reconocida a nivel mundial?**

**Tony: **Pues se siente bien, supongo…

**AM: Rhodey, ¿Qué sentiste la primera vez que usaste una armadura?**

**Rhodey: **Pues sentí ganas de ir al baño. XD

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí llega la primera sección de preguntas, si tienen algunas preguntas que hacerles a los personajes, héroes, villanos háganlo dejando un review con su preguntas se les permite como máximo de 4 por persona así que veamos hasta donde llegamos con esto. **


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Bien la segunda ronda de preguntas… eh, como hoy actualice esto, mañana actualice los celos te pueden matar y la nueva Pepper. PotsData: Si no cumplo mi promesa, es porque fui al hospital hacerme un chequeo.  
**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Iron Man: Armored Aventures no me pertenece, ni las preguntas.**

* * *

**1. Fer.o.n.c.e: **¡Para Gene! –Gene se estremece. – ¡Holaaaa! Me siento rara hablándote... Ehh ¿Saldrías conmigo? Creo que soy una de las pocas a la que le gustas más que Tony... Tengo una rara obsesión por los villanos. n/n Okey, eso no... A menos que te guste la idea... o/O

**2. Fer.o.n.c.e:** ¿Gene cómo es que no sabías qué significaba la palabra "cita"? Lo digo por tus palabras, cuando Pepper te invitó -y a Happy- al centro comercial.

**3. Fer.o.n.c.e:**¿Te molesta que te llamen por tu verdadero nombre o puedo decirte "Temugin" sin que intentes usar los anillos para callarme? x'3

**Gene: **Bien… primero¿Qué? ¿Salir? Es una pérdida de tiempo… mejor ve a hacer algo productivo, no sé cómo ir a estudiar o algo. Segundo, Pues, en mi país usamos la palabra para referirnos a una "Cita" como ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café? O algo así… además como lo dijo Pepper me causó unos sustos por su rápida e inesperada propuesta. Tercero… No me digas de ninguna de las dos formas, ya que esa idea te callarte con los anillos suena muy tentadora.

**4. Fer.o.n.c.e:** ¿Y Pepper qué opinas de Gene?

**Pepper:** Bueno, no sé exactamente a qué te refieres con que opino acerca del… pero a pesar que nos haya traicionado y todo eso, es una buena persona en el fondo

**5. Fer.o.n.c.e: **Tony ¿Por qué no admites que estabas celoso cuando Pepper le prestaba más atención a Gene? XD

**Tony: **¿Qué? ¿Admitir? ¿Qué yo estaba celoso? Já, estás loca, yo no estoy celoso de nada… incluso que Pepper haya estado más tiempo con el cuándo yo estaba con ocupado con Iron Man. –Dijo tratando de sonar normal.

**Circe-Arista17:** -.- Tony deja de ser tan orgulloso...!

6. ** AM:** Bien, esta pregunta va para Pepper…y solo para ella ¿Qué es lo que sentiste cuando Tony te dijo que te podría besar? Y no me digas que no contestas, porque sé dónde vives…

**Pepper: **Pues, sentí que se me estaba confesando y que me iba a besar, pero al fin de a cabo no sucedió nada… –Dijo tímidamente sonrojada.

**7. Dreamer girl16**: Tony, ¿Por qué cuando Obadaih Stane te suplantó con dos versiones muy baratas tuyas, a Pepper le dijiste que podría besarla

**Tony: **Pues, eh… siguiente pregunta… –Dijo sonrojándose al rojo escarlata.

**8. Maleni: **para Pepper: ¿cómo te sentiste cuando viste a Tony que le estaba empezando a gustar Whitney y Rhodey no te apoyó y gene fue el único que estuvo a tu lado?

**Pepper: **Pues me sentí muy enfadada y como una completa tonta… por tener sentimientos unilaterales hacia Tony. Pero a la vez, sentí en ese momento que ¡MI UNICO y VERDADERO AMIGO ERA GENE! –Lo gritó para que escucharan Tony y Rhodey desde afuera del confiesatorio.

**9. Maleni: **Tony, ¿cómo te sentiste cuando Pepper estuvo saliendo con Happy?

**Tony:** Pues decir, verdad, me sentía furioso y frustrado, pero ¿no sé exactamente porque me sentí de esa forma?

**10**. **Maleni: **Y… ¿cuándo gene le prestaba mucha atención y Pepper era la persona con la que gene se portaba menos serio?

**Tony: **Neee… ¿Por qué me pregunta más sobre Pepper? –Dijo con el ceño fruncido pero levemente sonrojado. ¿Qué? –Preguntó viendo a Rhodey

**Rhodey: **Ay… Tony… -.-'

**11. Ale Downey Stark-Potts: **Rhodes, por qué siempre interrumpes a Pepper y Tony?

**Rhodey: **Yo no interrumpo nada… ellos son los que no siguen con lo que estaban haciendo antes que yo los interrumpiera…

**12. Ale Downey Stark-Potts: **Tony, ¿crees que pueda pasar algo entre Pepper y tú?

**Tony: **¿A qué te refieres con que pueda pasar algo entre ella y yo? –Preguntó ahora más o menos entendiendo. Pues… ya nos pasó algo.

**Circe-Arista17: **¿Así? ¿Qué fue?

**Tony:** Pues… nos peleamos cuando yo no le conté que Whitney era Madame mascará y pasaron días para que me perdonara. XD

**13. Ale Downey Stark-Potts:** Pepper, Siempre has soñado en ser parte de shield pero... ¿has pensado en ser asistente de Tony?

**Pepper: **Pues no… nunca pensé eso, pero me acuerdo que aquella vez en la feria de ciencas me dijo que me ofrecía un puesto en Stark Internacional…

**14. Ale Downey Stark-Potts:** Todos, ¿cómo ha cambiado su vida Iron Man, ¿es bueno? ¿Malo ese cambio?

**Tony: **Pues… a pesar lo que he pasado es bueno…

**Rhodey: **A pesar que tenía miedo que mi mamá se enterara al fin y acabo nada salió mal.

**Pepper: **Pues, ha sido muy bueno, ya que conocí a SHIELD y a Nick Fury. *o* –Dijo Pepper en un mojín.

**15. Ale Downey Stark-Potts: **Tony, ¿Estar con Whitney, era equis o serio?

**Tony:** Pues era serio, porque me gustaba y mucho. –Pepper pone la cara fruncida y se enoja, Rhodey y los demás se percatan menos Tony.

**16.** **Karito**: Hola Tony! Alguna vez sentiste celos? ¿Y no cualquier celos si no de amor?

**Tony: **Pues... honestamente, no...

**Circe-Arista17: **¬ ¬ ¿Porque eres tan ajeno a tus sentimientos?

**17.** **Karito**: Pepper, aparte de Tony, ¿te gusta alguien más no es un gusto o algo?

**Pepper: **Bien… ahora que lo mencionas… Pues tengo un listado con las personas que me gustan… ¿Quieres saber quiénes me gustan?

**Circe-Arista17: **Oh, nos gustaría mucho… saber :D

**Pepper: **Bien entre la lista están. –Dijo sacando un papelito soltándolo.

– Hayden Christensen, es mi amor platónico *q*

–Justin Timberlake.

–Taylor Lautner

–Aarón Díaz

–Dick Grayson.

–Wally West.

–Conner Kent.

–Roy Harper.

–Mako.

**Rhodey: **Pepper, la mayoría de esos son personajes ficticios..

**Pepper: **Tú no te metas… ¬¬

**Circe-Arista17: **Creo que… es una lista larga y no tenemos tiempo para terminar de escucharla '^^

**18. Karito**: Rhodey ¿qué se siente ser máquina de guerra?

**Rhodey: Se** siente, como si me pusiera un traje de astronauta... ya que hace mucho calor adentro. XD Pero aparte de eso… es genial: D

**19.** **Karito**: Gene alguna vez pensaste. ¿En quitarle lo más importante a Tony sabes a lo que me refiero?

**Gene: **Ahora que lo mencionas… sí.

**20. Maituuu14: **Pepper, ¿Prefieres ser Rescue o una agente de S.H.I.E.L.D?

**Pepper: **Pues en estos momentos me gustaría mucho ser una agente de S.H.I.E.L.D… –Dijo todavía enojada.

**21.** **Maituuu14: **Rhodey, ¿Porque quieres ser militar como tú papá?

**Rhodey: **Pues… porque mi papá es mi héroe… desde pequeño y siempre quise ser como él.

**Señor Rhodes: **¿En serio hijo?

**Rhodey: **Claro que sí papá. –Ambos se abrazan y todos AWWWWWW!

**22. Maituuu14:** para Tony, ¿Vas a seguir con Stark Solution o te quedas con Stark Industries?

**Tony: **Pues… no lo he pensado… pero creo que me quedo con mi empresa, pues hay que ser independientes ¿no?

**23. Maituuu14: **para Tony, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió construir una armadura?

**Tony: **mmm… ocurrió muy curiosamente… déjame explicarte…

**Circe-Arista17: **Creo que tomará un tiempo….

**Tony: **Tú no te metas, me lo preguntó a mí no a ti.

**Circe-Arista17: **¿Me estás amenazando? Ni se te ocurra porque te mando a volar a Omnicron Persey 8.

**Tony: **¿Dónde queda eso?

**Circe-Arista17: **¿Queres saber dónde queda? –Con una mirada de maldad.

**Tony: **no, no… bueno eh… ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

**Circe-Arista17: '-.- siguiente por favor…**

**Tony: **¿Qué? No espera…

**24. Maituuu14:** para Pepper, ¿Cómo lograste no matar a Whitney cuando ella salía con Tony? (Yo si hubiera sido tú me robo la armadura y llevó a Whitney a un lugar lejano.)

**Pepper: **Lo había pensado pero… me dije, ¿Por qué lo haría? Si de todos modos Tony y yo somos amigos… –"Aunque me duela mucho..." :'(

**25. Maituuu14:** para Rhodey, ¿Tienes alguna chica especial en mente?

**Rhodey:** No, ¿Pero si quieres…? Tú puedes ser la primera ;)

**Circe-Arista17: **Rhodey, espantarás a mis lectoras. O.O

**Rhodey: **Tranquila, solo estoy jugando…

**26. Maituuu14:** para los 3, ¿ Cómo reaccionarían si los atacara un Drakon y como lo vencerian ? ( perdona siempre quise preguntar es que amo los libros de Percy Jackson en especial el 5 donde aparece un drakon)

**Tony: **Pues, me defendiera… pues no me dejaré vencer por ese tal Drakon.

**Rhodey: **Concuerdo con Tony.

**Pepper: **Eh… Maituuu14 aquí entre nos, ¿Es un chico? Y si lo es… ¿Es guapo?

**Tony: **¿Por qué le preguntas eso Pepper? –Preguntó levantándose de su asiento de inmediato.

**Pepper: ** Ajá Maituuu ¿Es guapo? –Preguntó como si Tony no estaba allí.

**Tony: **Ah, ¿Con que así está la cosa? Pepper, bloqueare tu armadura…

**Pepper: **Haz lo que quieras, espero que no vengas a mí suplicándome… perdón.

**Tony: **¿Suplicarte perdón? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?

**Pepper: **No lo sé… ah… porque no vas y le preguntas a Whitney? –Dijo con un toque de celos.

**Tony: **¿Qué tiene que ver Whitney con esto?

**Gene: **Deja en paz a Pepper, Stark… Pepper, ¿Cómo soportas a este engreído y su ego?

**Pepper: **No me lo preguntes… Gene ¿Vamos por un café?

**Gene: **¿Es una cita? –Tony se agarró de su asiento con fuerza.

**Pepper:** Claro…

**Tony:** Hola… Sigo aquí Pepper.

**Gene:** Pero… pensé que tú ya no querías hablarme nunca más.

**Pepper:** No, ¿cómo crees…? Gene, entonces ¿Vienes?

**Gene:** Claro. –Dijo y ambos se levantaron y fueron por un café. Tony estaba celoso y casi se podría decir que se le salía el corazón de su pecho. XD

**Circe-Arista17: Veo** que alguieeeen está celooooso… 7w7

**Tony:** ¿Celoso yo? Já…. Celoso mis pies…

**Rhodey:** Vamos Tony, Admítelo estás celoso de ver a Pepper con otros chicos… Y por supongo que Pepper no sabe que es un Drakon -Me dijo susurrandolo

**Circe-Arista17: Creo que ella lo confundió con ****_Draco_ Malfoy** el de Harry Potter,  


**Tony:** ¿Ahora tú también Rhodey?

**Circe-Arista17:** Bien… la siguiente pregunta…

**27. Tetra-Zelda: **Gene, ¿Acaso te gusta Pepper? ¿Sientes celos de Tony?, ¿Que sientes al ver que Pepper ya tiene armadura, Tienes miedo a que le pueda pasar algo? :0

**Gene: **Bien... ¿Acaso no vistes lo que hice? Acepté su invitación de "tomar un café", mmm ¿Celos de Tony? Pues, a decir verdad, si él siempre tiene todo, amigos y familia y eso yo nunca lo tendré. Y tercero me preocupa, mucho pues Pepper es un poco torpe con las cosas y me da miedo que se lastime.

**28. Tetra-Zelda: **Pepper, ¿Con tu nueva armadura tienes pensado proteger más a Tony a Gene y a Rhodey? :3

**Pepper: **Pues, bueno… –Pepper dijo poniéndose a pensar. Pero frunció el ceño. –No, ellos son hombre que se defiendan solos… más ese Tony. –Dijo aun molesta.

**29. Tetra-Zelda: **Rhodey, ¿Te gusta Whitney?

**Rhodey: **¿Whitney? ¿Después de todo lo que hizo? A mis amigos y casi mata al papá de Tony… claro que no…

**Circe-Arista17: **Mientes! : 3

**30. michel123**: Pepper, ¿alguna vez tuvo novio?

**Pepper: **Ahora que lo mencionas… sí. –Dijo agarrando la mano a Gene mientras tomaba un sorbo de su late frio.

* * *

**Dejen sus preguntas recuerden que son 4 por persona en cada capitulo :D ¿Que sucederá despues? No olviden que tambien esta los otros personajes de Iron Man que esperan ansiosamente que ustedes les pregunten. :D **


End file.
